Phantoms and Anglias
by Shockeye7665
Summary: When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley take the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts after failing to reach the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, they have a encounter with the Royal Air Force. Originally Tornados and Anglias.
1. Takeoff

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belong to it's respective owners', namely J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _This is just stupid, and crazy_ , Harry just seemed to think, as he sat in the passenger seat of the Weasley's light blue 1959 Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe, across from his friend Ron, while Hedwig sat in her cage amongst their other luggage in the back seats.

And he certainly made it clear to his friend, as they left the outskirts of London behind them.  
"I can't believe I let you drag me into this, Ron! We really should have waited for your mum and dad to come back!"  
"But they've never got past the barrier!"  
"Maybe it was just temporary!"  
"You don't know that!"  
And soon, their argument was interrupted when they heard spluttering.

"Oh no! The invisibility boost is failing!"

Frowning, Harry immediately said, "Climb up higher. We'll have a better chance of not being seen on the ground if we're up higher. But not too high, Ron!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it".

And soon, the Ford Anglia started climbing up rapidly into the clouds, covering a lot of ground in just a few minutes as they went North, to Scotland.

Little did they realise, that for all the magic enchantments, the Ford Anglia was still detectable to radar, especially since the Invisibility Boost was not functioning.

As the Anglia left Hertfordshire, and crossed into Bedfordshire, it was detected by radars linked to London Area Control Center, at Swanwick in Hampshire.  
The sudden, unexpected contact, deep within UK airspace, prompted those working at the Area Control Center, to consult the RAF Team stationed at Swanwick.

After a few minutes of discussion, the RAF decided to make a few calls.

* * *

Within RAF Wattisham, an airfield just near the village of Wattisham in Suffolk, the base commander received a call for a pilot on Quick Reaction Alert to be sent to investigate the unidentified contact.  
The job was given, to No. 74 Squadron, otherwise known as Tiger Squadron.

In the Aircrew Ready Room, around six people was dressed in flight suits, sitting down on couches or chairs, either reading magazines or newspapers, making a cup of tea or just making idle chatter amongst themselves.  
Two of those six people, were Flight Lieutenants Terry Reece and Nicholas Flanagan, an pilot and an navigator. And they were sitting on chairs, their feet propped up on other chairs, as they sat down and read the _Daily Mail_ , or in Nicholas' case, tinkered around with a Rubik's Cube.

Then, came an alarm and immediately, Terry and Nicholas knew what it was, as it was their shift.  
It was time to scramble.

Dropping everything they had in hand, Terry and Nicolas rushed to their lockers, where their flight helmets, harnesses, life preservers and gloves were located. Getting them out quickly, the pilots rushed out of the Aircrew Ready Room and headed towards their assigned Hardened Aircraft Shelter, where their aircraft awaited.

By the time Terry and Nicolas reached the Hardened Aircraft Shelter, the doors were sliding open (with it's alarms blaring to warn anyone close by to clear away from the doors), to reveal ground crew already working on the aircraft.

The F-4M Phantom FGR.2, it's pale grey colour scheme now becoming more prominent as the doors unveiled more daylight into the shelter.

And soon, Terry and Nicolas were climbing ladders to the front and rear cockpits, where they sat on the ejector seats, got themselves strapped in by the ground crew and immediately connected their flight helmets' oxygen masks to a port on the aircraft which would allow them to breath oxygen from an oxygen tank, if need be, just as the canopy closed.

Already, once the ground crew finished their jobs and cleared away from the aircraft, Terry flicked switches, and the Phantom was already taxing towards the runway, already armed with two AIM-9 Sidewinder short range air-to-air missiles, four Skyflash medium range air-to-air missiles and a fully loaded 20mm M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon in an SUU-23 gun pod, slung on a center pylon underneaf the Phantom's fuselage, while the aircraft also was loaded with two fuel tanks to give it extended range.

As they taxied to the runway, Terry and Nicolas found the time to run a radio check, as well as testing that the oxygen was working and that the computer systems were functioning.

Then, even though it took around 3 or 4 minutes to reach the runway, it seemed like no time at all, and soon, the Phantom was ready to launch.

After clearance from the control tower, Reece went to full thrust and the Phantom's two Rolls Royce Spey turbofans went to full blast, propelling the aircraft forward down the runway.

And when the aircraft achieved the right speed, Reece pulled the stick back.

With the Phantom lifting up from the runway, and soaring up into the sky, a lever was pulled, retracting the landing gear, and soon, the Phantom was on it's way, heading on an intercept course with the unidentified contact.

* * *

 **Yep, this was just another idea that would not go away.**

 **The idea that the Ford Anglia used in The Chamber of Secrets to transport Harry and Ron to Hogwarts after Dobby shuts the door to Platform 9¾, was detected by radar and intercepted by the RAF.**

 **At first, I was just planning on this being a one-shot story, but I felt that the Phantom launching from the runway, was a much more perfect conclusion to this chapter, so I figured that I leave the other stuff I'm working on for a second chapter. Plus, I'm still working out on those details on the interception and the aftermath.**

 **So stay tuned for a second chapter.  
**

 **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can!**

 **Update (13/8/17): Performed a major change in regards to the RAF's response, as ElMarquis pointed out to me that the Tornado GR.1, which I had initially used, would not have been used for Quick Reaction Alert. Instead, I made the decision to change the aircraft to the F-4M Phantom FGR.2, as well as change the Squadron (initially the Squadron I had first in mind, was No. 27 Squadron) and the RAF base from RAF Marham to RAF Wattisham.  
Special thanks to Elmarquis to pointing this out!** **  
**


	2. Interception

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owner, namely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Harry, can we please go lower? All I can see are clouds and clouds! We'll never find the train if we stay up here!"

Harry frowned and sighed in exasperation.  
Ron had been complaining for quite some time, around 12 minutes after they had gone into the clouds, insisting on going lower, so that they could see if they could find the Hogwarts Express.

After the nine times Ron had been asking, Harry had said no, but on the tenth time, Harry could see that tempers could flare up if he kept on refusing, so he sighed and relented.

The Ford Anglia dived slightly, getting out of the clouds, and soon seeing the green countryside of the ground below, Harry and Ron beckoned the car to continue onwards.

They began scanning the area, for any sign of the Hogwarts Express or the railway that it used, but no such luck.  
In fact, they were so absorbed, that they failed to notice something approaching from behind.

* * *

Flight Lieutenant Terry Reece and Flight Lieutenant Nicholas Flannigan, in the tandem seats of their F-4M Phantom FGR.2, cruised ahead, intending on making contact with the unidentified flying object, or the 'bogey'.

While Terry kept his hands on the stick, flying towards his target, Nicholas was looking at the radar screen, also operating the controls for the AWG-12 radar.  
Terry, in his pilot's position, did have a radar set of his own, but instead kept focus on flying, delegating the responsibility of checking the radar to his navigator.

"Nick, ETA on target?"  
"Around 5 minutes".  
"Good, good".

Terry, soon navigated the Phantom all according to the navigator, who pointed him in the right direction, and at roughly 5 minutes, they managed to catch up with the target.

"Approaching target now".  
"Roger, let's come alongside them, and, what the hell?"

Nick was immediately confused as to the pilot's sudden change, asking, "What's the matter?"

Not immediately asking the question, Terry soon said, as they came alongside the 'bogey', "Just what in the blue blazes is that!?"

* * *

"Wait, Ron, do you hear that?"

Harry's friend did, and immediately, both Harry and Ron started looking around for where it was coming from, until they turned their heads over to the right and saw a pale grey jet aircraft, slowly coming alongside them.

"Whoa..."

Harry and Ron starred at the aircraft, memorised at it's appearance for completely different reasons, Harry, because the aircraft before them looked every bit a jet fighter from it's appearance, and Ron, because he had never seen a Muggle machine quite like it.

* * *

Terry and Nick looked on in astonishment at the impossible that was before them.

A Ford Anglia car that was somehow flying, in the air and keeping pace with their Phantom, which was now at cruising speed, and was being driven, driven, by two youngsters!  
"Get the camera, Nick. They're not going to believe this when they hear this!"

A pause, as his navigator continued to be entranced by the impossible appearance of a flying Ford Anglia, which he could see out of his canopy, and thus Terry yelled back more forcibly, "Nick!"  
With that, Nick's trance lifted and he heeded the pilot's advice, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it", before he started fumbling around for the camera.

Producing a photo camera, Nick managed to point it at the car and start taking a succession of still photographs.

Terry, meanwhile, started indicating with his hands for them to follow them, by pointing down, indicating that he wanted to go to the nearest airfield and land.

* * *

Ron asked Harry,  
"Harry, what's he doing? Why's he pointing down?"  
"I think he wants us to land. Probably at an airfield or something".

Ron started slightly panicking, as his voice showed when he asked Harry, "Can't you get your broom?"  
"What for?"  
"To draw him away! We can't lead Muggles to Hogwarts!"

Sighing, Harry tried to acquire it, fumbling around in the back, but after much fruitless attempts in doing so, Harry conceded defeat and said, "No good. Too much luggage in the way".

"Well, what do we do?"  
"Try to evade them, for starters! I don't know, it's the best we've got!"

* * *

Upon seeing the Ford Anglia speed it up, Terry got the thrust lever and started accelerating, keeping pursuit, before he used the stick, to manoeuvre the Phantom in pursuit of the Anglia, which was descending slightly.

"Where are we heading towards?"  
Checking his radar, Nick provided the answer, "Well, we're currently in Norfolk, but in around 10 minutes, we'll be over in Lincolnshire".  
Terry nodded his head, "Hmmmmm, they're heading North. Alright, I'm going to report this in".

But before his navigator could voice protest and ask if he was really going to say that they were pursuing a flying car, Terry was already calling it in.  
"November Mike Actual, this is Spectre 12. Come in, over".  
" _Spectre 12, this is November Mike Actual. Send your traffic, over_ ".  
"November Mike Actual, I have obtained contact with the 'bogey', on a heading for Lincolnshire, continuing North. Have taken photographic evidence and are in immediate pursuit. Boogie is attempting to evade. Be advised, we will only have enough fuel for 5 to 10 minutes of pursuit before we will have to break off to land and refuel".  
" _November Mike Actual copies. An alert aircraft from Leuchars will be dispatched shortly to relieve you and continue pursuit. In the meantime, we are dispatching a tanker aircraft for refuelling. Be advised, if you cannot force 'bogey' down to ground, you have clearance to engage. How copy, over?_ "  
"I copy. Spectre 12 out".

And thus, the pursuit began as Terry chased after the flying Ford Anglia, which he also noted, was very much more manoeuvrable than the Phantom, given how much the thing was throwing itself around in the air.

As he closed the gap, Terry cursed as he realised something.  
"Urgh, they're moving about so much, I'll won't be able to hit them with the guns. Switching to missiles".

Switching the toggle switch from 'GUNS', straight to 'MISSILES', Terry selected the AIM-9 Sidewinders and then flicked the 'MASTER ARM' switch from 'SAFE' to 'ARM', in order to arm them.

"Right, they're leaving us no choice. We're going to have to shot them down, or at least, try to before we run out of fuel".

A pause and then, "I'm going for missile lock".

And immediately, as Terry angled the Phantom's nose to look directly at the flying car, his ears were being bombarded by rapid beeping as he tried to point the target reticle over the car and achieve a lock-on.

Then, he achieved it, and launched one missile, saying as per practice, "Spectre 12, Fox Two! Fox Two!"

* * *

"Harry? What is that?"

Looking behind, Harry saw the aircraft a certain amount of distance away from the car, and then a rocket shaped object dropping from one of the pylons on the wings, before white smoke emitted and started trailing behind it.

Realising what it was, Harry shouted, "MISSILE!"

* * *

Terry watched as the Sidewinder continued onwards towards the Ford Anglia, focusing on the exhaust heat given off by the car's engine (as impossible as that seemed, but Terry decided to just go with it, given the impossible that was happening right in front of him, his navigator and their aircraft), and observed as the car started manoeuvring to avoid the missile.

At first, the Sidewinder kept it's pursuit, and was still heading towards the Anglia, despite all it's manoeuvres, but eventually the Anglia at one point, dived for the ground and then sharply pulled up, in such a manner, that the Sidewinder could not pull up, and thus collided with the ground, exploding.

Luckily, the area was just plain open grassland, but Terry didn't fancy his chances at launching another Sidewinder, as he said to Nick,  
"Damn. Alright, switching to Skyflash".

Toggling the switch, to switch from Sidewinder missiles to the Skyflash missiles, he pointed the target reticle for the Skyflash onto the Anglia, and waited to achieve a lock on.

Doing so, he launched one missile, announcing, "Fox One! Fox One!".

Unlike the Sidewinder, the target did not have to emit any heat from it.  
All it just required was the Phantom's radar to illuminate it's target, then the Skyflash would home in.

Dropping from it's pylon, the Skyflash took a while before it's engine kicked in and it headed straight out for it's target.  
The car started rapidly evading again, but the missile was not easily swayed, and still kept on the trail.

But the car was persistent, and managed to find an opportunity to escape when it flew over a forest, and the missile suddenly lost track of the target, now flying without direction.

Terry cursed, but before he could launch another missile, Nick said, "Erm, Terry, we've only got around 5 more minutes, then we have to leave and refuel".  
Before he could reply, a call came in, " _Spectre 12, Spectre 12, this is Rat 5. Come in, over_ ".  
Reckoning that this was the QRA aircraft sent to relieve them, Terry patched in the call, "Rat 5, this is Spectre 12. We read you. Send your traffic over".  
" _Spectre 12, we are fully loaded with full tanks and ammunition, enroute to you, and ready to take over pursuit on your call_ ".  
"Roger, Rat 5. Be advised, we only have 5 minutes of fuel remaining before we have to leave for aerial refuelling, so you have a bit of time on your hands. Over".  
" _Roger that, Spectre 12. Awaiting your call. Out_ ".

Returning his focus back onto the pursuit, Terry kept an eye on the fuel gauge and made sure not to go above cruising speed, as going faster would use more fuel.

As they kept the pursuit, Terry got another Skyflash ready, and started pointing the target reticle over the car, which was swaying all over the place in an attempt to evade.  
But as he soon centred the reticle over the Anglia, and waited for lock-on, Terry was astonished when suddenly, the car vanished right in front of his eyes.  
"What? Where the bloody hell did they go?"

His navigator picked up on the pilot's shocked tone and asked, "Have you lost them?"

"No, they were just right in front of me, and all a sudden, they vanished! Check your radar, Nick, see if you can find if they're on it".  
"I'll see what I can do".

But after one full minute of checking his radar, Nick reported that there was nothing.  
Terry was dubious and asked, "What, radar can't pick them up?"  
"No, nothing. Looks like you were right, it's just like they just disappeared from the scope!"

Looking at the fuel gauge, Terry frowned, "Urgh, our five minutes are up, we don't have enough fuel to search for them. We need to link up with the tanker and head back to Wattisham. Rat 5 will take over the pursuit. Maybe, they'll have better luck".  
"Alright, roger that".

And soon, Terry pulled his stick to the right and pulled up, in order to turn to the right, and head on to their tanker for an aerial refuelling, but not before calling the relieving QRA craft of their status and where the last heading of their target was.

* * *

A sigh of relief for Harry and Ron, as the aircraft turned sharply to the right and then went in the opposite direction.

They had crossed into the boundary between the Muggle world, and the confines of where the Hogwarts Express ran, so all that was left, was to find the railway tracks and hopefully find the train.

The two of them cruised along, until Ron shouted "There's the railway!"  
Harry was pleased, "Alright, let's head along the tracks, hopefully we'll catch up with the train".

* * *

 **Even though it was quite a bit tricky, depicting this interception, I did actually have quite a lot of fun writing this.**

 **In response to Guest's query, suggesting that I need to reread the books, as that Harry was all for going to Hogwarts in the Anglia, I do agree, it's been a while since I've read the books, but I'm pretty much under the impression, from some faint memories, that when Dobby blocked them from going onto the Platform, they were at a loss at what to do until Ron suggested the Anglia, and Harry needed a bit of convincing from Ron to go along with it, then he was "Ah, let's get on with it then".  
**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	3. Cover-Up

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners, namely J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

 _Potions Classroom, Dungeons, Left Viaduct Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, United Kingdom_.  
 _1st September, 1992_.

Several hours later, after a very tense chase between them and a Muggle fighter jet, a really hair-raising near-death experience by the Hogwarts Express and most notably, a close encounter with the Whooping Willow, Harry and Ron were now in Snape's office.

While Snape was giving them a really severe dressing down on how their actions risked the entire Statue of Secrecy, there was a knock on the door.

Snape, snapped his head over to the door, and before heading over, sent a sharp look at Harry and Ron, clearly stating that he was not finished with them.

Opening the door, Snape found himself face to face, with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Head of Gryffindor House Minevra McGonagal, in addition to a third man, who was dressed in burgundy robes, along with a lapel pin that had an stylised "M" on it, indicating that he belonged to the Ministry of Magic.

The man spoke in a thick Welsh accent, "Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, I'm Iorwerth Cadwaladr, from the Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes. I'm here to talk about incident that took place at around 11:48am, over Norfolk and Lincolnshire. Would you mind answering some questions in regards to this incident?"

The both of them looked at each other, before they nodded their heads and said, "Yes sir" at the same time.

Cadwaladr smiled, "Excellent", then he sat down before the two of them, and then asked questions on why they choose to fly the car over to Hogwarts.  
Harry and Ron explained at how they could not get pass the barrier due to it being mysteriously blocking them before they could get on the train. Mr Cadwaladr nodded before he asked why didn't they just send an owl telling the school of this problem.

Harry and Ron looked at one another, before Harry sheepishly said, "Well, I think we just didn't think..."

Professor McGonagall interrupted, "That, is obvious", before Mr Cadwaladr glared at the Head of Gryffindor House.

After receiving silence, he continued on, saying, "So, you're saying that that exact thought, of sending an owl to the school, never once crossed either your minds?"

The only response to that, were shaken heads, and to that, Professor Snape snorted, which prompted Mr Cadwaladr to snap his head at the Potions Master and ask him sharply, "And may I ask for you, Professor, to enlighten us on your thoughts?"

Professor Snape then offered his response, at Mr Cadwaladr's insistence, "This is just typical of Potter, Mr Cadwaladr. A serial trouble-maker in the making, just like his father before him. His first year, he was breaking curfew with Weasley and Granger on multiple occasions and..."  
"That'll be enough, Severus, thank you".  
Dumbledore's voice cut in, stopping Snape from continuing on, much to Mr Cadwaladr's relief as he then said to Harry and Ron, "Well, despite all the damage that you've caused, we at the Ministry are hard at work to repair it. Even though the Office of Misinformation is having a field day, trying to come around a plausible explanation for everything that happened, and of course, there's all those Oblivators at work, trying to cover this up..."

And soon, Mr Cadwaladr's thoughts turned to those very people, working to solve the situation and salvage the current situation they were in.

* * *

It was night-time at RAF Wattisham, and outside the perimeter fence, a series of loud cracks ripped right through the air.

If anyone had been anywhere near there, they would have been curious and gone to investigate.  
But luckily, no one was around to notice it. After all, everyone except for a few RAF Regiment personnel at the entrance, RAF ground crew at the Hardened Aircraft Shelter and the next shift of RAF aircrew for the QRA at the Aircrew Ready Room were still awake.

The lead Oblivator, looking at the airbase through the gate, soon turned to his assigned team, a mix of Oblivators and members of the Muggle Liaison Office (who were there to guide them on where they needed to go), before saying, "Alright, you know what we're here for, you've been properly briefed back at the Ministry, now let's get to it".

After getting affirmatives from them all, the lead Oblivator then watched as the whole team of Oblivators and members from the Muggle Liaison Office apparated right into the airbase, to the air traffic control tower, the Aircrew Ready Room and the Hardened Aircraft Shelter amongst all other buildings on the base, and got straight to work.

Within around 5 minutes, the job was done, and when they reported back to the lead Oblivator, they had told him that they managed to find everyone, modify their memories, as well as obtain the flight logs and incident reports written down, the flight data recorded in the aircraft and even the photographs of the incident taken by one of the pilots.  
Asking if they had made the necessary modifications, the lead Oblivator was happy to see that it had been done, and asked if the people at the gate were dealt with.

After receiving nods on the head, the lead Oblivator then apparated back to the Ministry, before he and his team went straight to the Oblivator Headquarters, where they reported in to their boss, who asked if the situation at Wattisham had been dealt with.  
The lead Oblivator replied in the affirmative, and was elevated when the boss smiled.

* * *

Moments later, two owls came in, and the boss read the letters.

Then, the boss said, "Well, good news. The other teams dispatched to Leuchars, and Marham managed to successfully complete their part in the Operation. So safe to say, we've managed to minimise the damage caused by this flying automobile incident".  
However, the lead Oblivator asked, "But what about the aircraft weapons, and the air fuel? That's not exactly something we can explain away", only for the boss to say, "Oh, well, can't be helped, can't be helped. In any case, the Muggles will just be scratching their heads over why those rockets and fuel have vanished".

* * *

 **And well, that's that.**

 **I was initially planning for the lead Oblivator to go in and do the modifications himself, but I was getting stuck on that front, so I decided to let him relegate that responsibility to his other Oblivators and make this a bit shorter.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
